Administrative Core Abstract: The Administrative Core is committed to carrying out the mission of the CHAIN Center by providing the leadership and organizational framework to coordinate and facilitate multidisciplinary, state-of-the-science research on HIV infection of the CNS. Over the past five years, the CHAIN leadership took heed of the recommendations of the Advisory Committees and feedback from the NIH. This grant successfully propelled exciting new multidisciplinary research in the realm of HIV and aging resulting in the publication of 226 papers (many of high impact) and procurement of over $18.5 million in HIV-related extramural funding from the NIH. The Core has established and maintained open lines of communication and new collaborations both within and outside the Center and has actively contributed to the field by advancing scientific exchange on emerging contemporary topics through its highly anticipated annual colloquium that are broadcast globally. The Administrative Core will provide administration, oversight, coordination and management for the operation of the Center. Core leaders will lead, supervise and coordinate the actions of the Center and also monitor and evaluate the work of the cores and investigators. The Core will facilitate collaborative efforts and implement input and recommendations from the internal and external advisors. The Core will continue its responsibility for maintaining the Center?s focus on HIV, the CNS and aging while sustaining an environment in which innovative and significant work is performed, particularly in light of the NIH priorities. The Core will provide accountability for the research performed and funds used in support of the work. Integrated into the Core is a Biostatistics subcore, providing key expertise in research design and analysis, furthering our rigor and transparency. The Administrative Core is committed to creating and maintaining a stimulating intellectual environment within UNMC and between Center investigators and the field, providing a research and administrative infrastructure to maximize interdisciplinary research in neuroAIDS that is focused on NIH high priority areas of including aging, inflammation, cure/reservoir work, comorbidities and sex/gender differences, and poised to support investigations into new and emerging areas in the field.